Stay With Me
by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle
Summary: Looking for acceptence and love, taken in by the ex-general who she loves as a father, Temprance who is also a lycan must come to trust Darren who she bloodies, and teach him the ways of the vampire. Darren/oc Larten/Arra
1. Unwritten Pain

**Chapter1**

**Unwritten Pain**

The wind whipped around hard as Temprance ran through the woods, it was a moonless night and she had been away from the camp far longer than she thought. She knew Larten her adopted father was going to be really pissed with her for being gone for so long. Even in her wolf form she had a while to go before she reached the cirque. Her obsidian form flew through the trees like a shadow in the night. As she was coming to the hill that sat in the clearing between the campground and the forest she paused and scented the air. It smelled stale and unnatural, she looked around and saw figures appearing out of the woods. The were small people wearing blue cloakes that hide their faces, they were carrying something big. Temprance watched curiously, her silver gaze never leaving the small people. They came towards her, as they got closer Temprance growled a warning growl and backed away from them. They stopped a few steps away and layed down the thing they were carrying. Temprance looked at it realizing that the thing wasn't a thing it was a human guy. She looked up at the cloaked figures with a snarl and charged them. They scattered in every direction, trying to avoid her. When they reached the woods Temprance turned her attention back to the human. She padded over and sniffed him. His pulse was weak, and he was covered in blood, Temprance backed away at the smell. She was part lycan and part vampire but more lycan than anything. She did though have the thirst for blood, Larten who she looked up to as a father, more than a mentor was teaching her to control it. But in huge quantities it was difficult. Temprance tried not to look at the blood as she boosted the guy onto her back. She wasn't the size of a reguler wolf she was as big as a small horse. She took off towards the camp, fighting the urge to rip this guys throat out.

When she came into the cirque she ran into Evra Von who was walking back to his tent to go to bed. He stopped and ran over to Temprance who looked at him with a guarded look which he understood as to not come near her. Evra was the snake-boy, his body was covered with green/yellow scales and he had captivating green snake eyes. His hair was a yellowish green, but curiously his hands and feet were webbed, at this point he was wearing his usuale pajamas which were boxers and a t-shirt. " Temprance whats going on ?" He asked. Temprance nodded towards Lartens tent and Evra nodded. By then other people were coming out to see what was going on, and Temprance was getting edgy.

" Temprance!" Came a worried yet angry voice. Temprance knew who it was before he even walked over. When she saw him she felt a little of the edgyness go away. It was Larten, he was about 5'10'' wearing a red suit with a red duster. His face was like chisled marble, on one side he had a long scar. His hair was a shocking contrast of red and orange. His eyes were almost golden. Temprance looked at him and whimpered. Larten walked over and lifted the boy off her back and checked him. He seemed to still be breathing, Larten looked over at Evra.'' Take Temprance to her tent...Make sure she stays there till I get there." He said. Temprance looked at him with a glare. She knew what he was doing. He was mad at her for being gone for so long, and because she had put herself in danger, again...Or actually for the 2nd time. So he was confining her to her tent. She hoped and prayed that Rebeka was there. She and the monkey girl were best friends, She needed someone to talk to about everything. She followed Evra to her tent and stepped inside. Evra waited outside so Temprance could be alone with Rebeka. Temprance shifted into her human form. She was about 5'6'' with long silver hair, her skin was as pale as marble that seemed to glow. Her eyes were now a steel blue. She was wearing a black corsit, with black suede pants, and black boots. As she looked around she noticed Rebeka wasn't here yet. Temprance growled and sat down on her bed and looked at the ground. " Oh, its you..." Temprance looked up and saw Truska poking her head in the opening of the tent, she looked at Temprance with a disgusted look. Temprance glared at her and stood up. " What do you want..? " Temprance growled. Truska stepped into the tent with graceful elegance. Her long dark hair flowing around her. She was wearing a green elegant gown. Her face was like porcleain, unscathed with anything. She smirked at Temprance, her face seemed to change in darkness. " You know what I think? I think you attacked that boy..." She said. Temprance glared at her. she could feel her teeth changing, her whole body was shifting. " You know nothing, you bitch!" Temprance growled, she was so in over her head. The thirst was escalating to a painful level. She smelled the scent of blood emanating from Truska. Truska stepped towards her. " How do you think Larten would take it if he found out you did?"

Temprance snarled and attacked Truska, it was so fast Truska couldn't even bring up her hands to defend her self. Temprance howled in fury, she grabbed Truska by the hair and yanked her head back exposing her neck. She felt someone pulling her off of Truska, she stuggled to free her self and looked up to see Larten. He looked at her and seemed to sense her pain, Temprance looked back at Truska, who had stood up and was looking at Temprance with anger and fear. " Larten! She tried to kill me! You going to let her do that! " Temprance lunged at Truska and snarled but Larten held her. " Truska, please go to your tent..." He said calmly. Truska huffed and stormed out. Temprance calmed down after Truska left and Larten let her go. Larten looked at her with a seriouse gaze. " Temprance, what happended?" He asked. Temprance looked at him with a saddened gaze. " I went to go for a hunt and on my way back I ran into some people in blue cloaks. They were carrying the guy, I brought him here, and you told me to go to my tent. I was here waiting for you and she came in and started saying shit!..I was still craving a little blood because I didn't find any thing on my hunt, and because the guy was covered in it. I lost it, I know... I'm sorry!..." She cried. She felt the tears staining her face, she hated crying in front of Larten. She rarely cried but he was the only one to have ever seen her cry. Larten looked at her and pulled her into a embrace holding her close. " Its okay...You were overwhelmed..." He said holding her. Temprance rested her head on his shoulder and just tried to relax. She loved him like a father, she had been with him for over 120 yrs. As they sat there Temprance recalled the day that Larten had saved her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Song of Destiny

**Chapter 2**

** Song of Destiny**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1890~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Temprance ran as fast as she could, she could hear her persuer behined her. Her fear was taking over her, like a tidal wave. All she could think about was her mothers lifeless body laying on the ground infront of her...Her father had stood infront of her glaring at her with such malice it was sickening._

_" Temprance, look what you have done..." He had sneered. Temprance looked at him with tearful eyes. " I didn't do this..." She had cried. He smiled evilly as he stepped towards her with a silver blade. " Because of what you are...She killed herself, she couldn't bare the sight of seeing such a monster..." _

_Temprance stepped back, her wolf instincs told her to run, but she was afraid to. As he raised the knife Temprance ducked and darted out of the house into the stormy night._

_ As she ran she didn't know were she was going but as she crested the hill she noticed she had ran into a dead end. The cliff was infront of her and beyond that was the ocean. She turned and saw her father walking towards her with the blade. She didn't know what to do, she was afraid to change but it was all she could do. As she shifted her father backed away in fear. She charged him sending him slamming into the ground. But as Temprance collided with him the blade stabbed her in the chest. Temprance howled in pain and snapped at her father and grabbed his arm and pulled hard causing him to stumble. He jerked his arm and lost balance causing him to tumble over the edge of the cliff. Temprance watched as he dissappered over the side. She stumbled over to a near by tree and shifted back. She fell down leaning against the tree, she looked at the blade still in her side. It was bleeding badly and it seemed she was going to bleed out soon. _

_ " Seems you have survived..." Temprance looked up and saw a man watching her from the shadows. She had seen the man before in the market. She had talked to him before. She thought for a moment, she was a little dazed. " Master Larten..." She mumbled. Larten walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. Temprance sensed something diffrent about him, though she couldn't put her finger on it. Larten pulled the knife out and Temprance screamed in pain. Larten pulled out a vile of clear white liqued and pulled the cork out. Temprance could smell it, it was liquefied wolfs bain. Larten handed it to her. " Drink this, it will kill some of the silver in your system..." He said, she looked at him. " What do you mean some of it? " Larten looked at her with a grim expression. " Your going to die...Unless I turn you." Temprance looked at him confused. " Turn me into what?...I'm a lycan..." Larten nodded. " I know, I'm a vampire, If I turn you, you will be part lycan part vampire..." Temprance looked at the ground. " I don't want to die..." She said looking at him. " But why are you helping me?" Larten smiled at her. " You didn't deserve the pathetic lifestyle your father gave you, and the abuse beause you were a lycan...I want to give you a real life." Temprance smiled at him. " Okay..."_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Temprance awoke the next day with a start, she didn't remember falling asleep or Larten leaving her tent. She sat up and noticed that Lartens jacket was draped over her. She smiled and got up and put it on. There was a giggle from the other bed, Temprance looked over and saw her friend Rebeka sitting up tiredly smiling at her. " Morning, sleep good?" Rebeka asked. Temprance nodded. " Kinda, rough night..." Rebeka looked at her. " That jacket is like really big on you..." Temprance nodded. " I know I just like to wear it because it is so warm...And its cold out side..." Just then Alexander stepped into the tent. He was like Extreamly skinny. He was known as Alexander Ribs. " Morning girls, Mr. Tall wants to talk to Temprance, its about last night..." Rebeka looked at Temprance with worried eyes. Temprance smiled at her. " Its okay, I'll be fine..." She assured her as she walked out of the tent to Mr. Talls tent.

As she walked to the tent she ran into Truska. Truska looked at her with such malice that if looks could kill she would have died 3 times over. Temprance said nothing, as she walked by her. When she came to the tent she pulled back the flap and stepped inside. Larten was standing there with Mr. Tall. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come stand by him. She walked over and stood by him, the tension in the room was very unsettling for her. Mr. Tall looked at her with a very tense gaze. " Temprance, last night you acted very noble bringing the young man here...But then you attacked Truska, Larten tells me that you were under great stress at the time that this happened. Can you explain to me what happened?" Mr. Tall asked. Temprance looked at him then nodded slightly. " BeforeI brought the boy here I hadn't been able to find anything on my hunt, and his blood was very abundent. When Father asked me to go to my tent Truska came by and..." Temprance paused, she didn't know if she should tell Mr. Tall about what happend between her and Truska. " I...She just said somethings that I found offensive, and I snapped...I'm sorry , I swear it won't happen again." Mr. Tall looked at her then at Larten. " Very well, Larten I want you to keep an eye on Temprance for a while...If she so much as steps out of line you had better put her in her place." He said. Larten nodded then looked at Temprance. " I will, she will behave..." Temprance looked at him and smiled softly.

Later that day Temprance was sitting at an old table with Rebeka sharpening her sword while watching Jekkus Flang practice his knife throwing with Alexander. Rebeka looked at Temprance with a soft smile. " Temp, whats wrong? You havn't said anything for the past 20 minutes." Temprance looked at her and laughed slightly. " I just can't seem to do anything right lately...I mean yesterday I was late getting back and I got into it with Truska..." Rebeka shook her head. " Hey Truska brought it on her self, she insulted you. And you have to keep her away from Larten...If you believe Arra is coming back you have to keep your dad away from her." Temprance nodded. " I know, but somedays I just think I can't take it anymore..." Just then she felt a wave of energy come over her. It felt like a a rush of warm flames lapping at her skin. She stood up and looked around, Rebeka watched her confused.

" Temp? Whats wrong? " Temprance ignored her and walked towards the Medical Tent as if she was in a trance, Rebeka followed her. As they entered the tent Temprance walked over to the cot with the unconsciouse guy. He was covered with bandages, and hooked up to an iv drip. Temprance kneeled down next to him and slowly reached out and grabbed his wrist. Like an electric shock a surge of power shot through Temprance. She screamed in pain, but wouldn't let go of the guy. Rebeka ran towards Temprance but couldn't get her to let go. At the rucus Evra, Larten, Alexander, and all the others ran into the tent to see what was wrong.

" She won't let go! " Rebeka cried, as she backed away from Temprance. Larten rushed forward and grabbed Temprance's hand, a black burst of light burned his hand as he pulled Temprance free. Temprance slumped to the floor unconsciouse, blood seeping from her finger tips. Larten looked at her fingers then examined the boys wrist. " Damn it!...She bloodied him...Rebeka take care of him, I'll take Temprance to my tent, I'll be back in a few minutes..." He said as he rushed out the entrance carrying Temprance.

Larten layed Temprance down on the long couch that took up half of his tent. He looked around and quickly found a blanket and coverd her up. Temprance was shivering, not from the cold but from blood loss which with vampires can cause chills. Temprance stirred and opened her eyes and looked around. " Father...? Whats going on?...What happened?" Larten looked at her and tried to keep a straight face. " Don't worry about it right now okay you need to rest.." He said sitting on the edge of the couch next to her and helping her sit up and drink a cup of warm blood. Temprance noticed his badly burned hand. " Father, your hand..." Larten moved his hand to his side out of sight. " Just rest...Okay, I'll explain everything later..." Temprance layed back down. Just then Mr. Tall stepped into the tent with a grim look. " Um, Larten...We have a visitor, and he would like to talk to you about your daughter and our patient..." Temprance sat up at the mention of herself. Larten looked guarded, and defensive. Temprance couldn't see who he was glaring at. When the guest came into view, she thought she was going to die.

" Mr. Tiny..." Larten growled.


	3. Memories

I don't own CDF! I wish I did! I love Larten! Team LARTEN! Plz review, But plz no flames...This chappie is dedicated to the first person to ever review my story...*claps* *hug* I wish I could give this person a million dollars but I can only give them an e-hug so *hug*! Thank you **CreativeChica39****!**

**Chapter 3**

**Memories**

Temprance looked at the short bald man as she tried to hold back a snarl, she slowly stood up on shaky legs her eyes never leaving the man. Larten quickly walked over and helped her stand. " Desmond this isn't the best time..." said as he helped Larten with Temprance. Desmond smiled at him. " On the contrary Hiberinus, It is the best time..." Larten glared at him. " What do you want?" He snapped. Desmond looked at him as if he just noticed he was there. " Larten if you will, I would like to speak to Miss. Crepsley alone..." Larten looked at Temprance then at Desmond. Temprance saw the worry in his eyes. She knew he was torn between the fact that he would never put her in danger. But leaving her alone with was dangerous but even with Larten there it was still dangerous. Hiberinus placed a hand on Lartens shoulder and gently led him out of the tent. Temprance watched nervously as they left, she reached up and felt the coolness of the blade of the dagger she kept sheathed on her thigh. Mr. Tiny noticed the blade and smiled at Temprance. " Now, now, Miss. Crepsley...There is no need for hostilites, I simply wanted to talk to you about Darren Shan." Temprance looked at him confused. " Who?" smiled. " The boy you saved and bloodied..." Temprance shook her head and smiled. " I saved him, I didn't bloody him.." nodded and jestered to her fingers. Temprance looked and she felt her chest tighten. There just below her own transformation scars were newly healed scars. Temprance looked up and she could feel panic over come her. " I don't remember what happened...I don't remember..." Mr. Tiny stepped towards her. " I can make you remember..." Temprance backed away from him. "Stay away from me!" At the yell Larten ran into the tent. " Get away from her!" He grabbed Mr. Tiny by the throat and shoved him into a near by cabnit. Mr. Tiny stood up his face red with rage. He glared at Larten and walked over to him. " Crepsley your pushing it...Right now your lucky I need you alive...But soon, really soon you will die..." He seethed as he walked out.

Larten turned and looked at Temprance. She was looking at him with tear filled eyes. " Did I? Did I bloody that guy?" Larten nodded grimly and gently had her sit down on the couch. " Temp, you didn't do it on your own free will, something made you do it...I intend to find out what made you do it..." Larten stood up and began pacing the room with an aggitated look on his face. Temprance couldn't look at him, she felt like she had let him down. As she was contimplating on wether or not to ask Larten what they were going to do about the boy Rebeka walked in followed by the boy who was supposedly named Darren. Larten paused and looked at then boy, Darren seemed to shrink under his gaze.

" Rebeka why did you bring him here? " Larten asked. Rebeka looked at Larten sheepishly, and fidgeted with a strand of hair. " Ummm, he wanted to talk to you Mr. Crepsley...He wanted to know what was happening to him..." She said. Larten looked at Darren then at Temprance. He seemed to be trying to decide what to do. Temprance couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and walked out. " Temp! Where are you going!" Larten called. She didn't answer she just kept going, as she passed the wolf-mans cage the wolf-man howled at her and rattled the bars. Temprance stopped whene she reached the edge of the woods. She turned and looked back, the cirque was lit up with lights...It was the only home she knew, and it seemed to be crashing down around her. '_I need to find out what happend...'_ She thought, as she stepped into the woods. She shifted and took off at a lope through the thick trees. After a while she slowed down and just walked looking around the woods enjoying the scenary.

When she came to the river she stopped and looked around. She sensed another person following he. She turned and walked towards a near by high bank and jumped up with a snarl and pinned her persuer. Her follower screamed in suprise, and tried to push her off. Temprance snapped at his hand and he quickly stopped struggling. Temprance backed off when she noticed it was Darren. She shifted back to her regular form and pulled her dagger and held it to his throat. " You move and I will kill you.." She threatend. Darren held his hands up in a none threating manner. " Why are you following me?" Temprance asked. Darren looked at her and thought a moment. " I don't know I just saw how upset you looked and I just thought mabe you would like some company..." Temprance smirked at him. " Really? Why on earth would I need company? I'm half vampire half lycan, I've been alive longer than you have been around...I don't need company...I have my father I'm happy with just him..." Darren looked at her confused. " Mr. Crepsley is your father? You two don't look anything alike." Temprance looked at him and nodded. " He adopted me...But that is none of your buisness..." Darren nodded. " He turned you..." Temprance glared at him. " Whats it to you if he did! My life was hell before he changed me! My "DAD" almost killed me because I was a lycan! My mom killed her self because she couldn't stand the fact that her only daughter was a lycan! A MONSTER! I was poisend with silver when Father found me...I'm glad he changed me...He has given me the best life ever...I took his last name to show everyone that he is my father, and to show him how much he means to me." Darren looked at her awe struck. " I didn't mean to offend you..." Temprance looked at him and nodded. " Its okay I just don't like people prying into my privet life..." Darren looked at her and smiled slightly. " I was wondering, was it your father who turned me?" Temprance couldn't help but see the fear in his eyes. She shook her head. " No it was me, but I don't remember doing it...I was in a trance..." Darren nodded. " Okay...Thanks for being honest..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Cirque~~~~~~~~~

Larten looked towards the woods in worry. " Larten don't worry, she'll be okay..." Alexander said as he came out of the main tent. Larten looked at him. " I can't help but worry about her, bloodying a human is hard and now she has to be the teacher for that boy. And she is still a child her self..." He sighed. Alexander smiled. " Larten, she takes after you...That stubborness is going to keep her going, you know it and I know it." Larten smiled. " I guess..." Alexander patted him on the back and headed back inside the tent. Larten stood looking at the woods wondering if his daughter would be able to get through every thing okay.


	4. I'm the Sinner, Your the Saint

**Okay onto chapter 4! Thanx for sticking this out with me! I know I havn't been posting fast like I said I would I just have been working on my other stories, I'm sorry! And I had writers block! So plz bare with me! Onto the disclaimer! I do not own TCDF! I wish i did, but I don't..I own Temprance! So plz...Let me keep her! Okay on to the story...And Mr. Tiny who is hiding in the corner over there can just go hang him self...I dedicate this story to my first reviewer ****CreativeChica39****everytime I get stuck I just go back anf reread ur review, thanx for your support!**

**Mr. Tiny: How did you see me?**

**Temperance: I'm not blind...**

**Mr. Tiny: Yes you are...**

**Temp: Charnas' Guts! Just go take a walk off a short plank and let me work! Can't you see I have a chapter to write? Ppl are waiting!**

**Mr. Tiny: So I'm more important...I have a sparkly watch!**

**Temp: *snatches watch* Now I have it...*hands it to Larten* Here I know you don't celebrate Christmas but here...Merry Christmas! Have fun!**

**Larten: * looks at Temp then Mr. Tiny* Thanks, I guess I'll find some use for it...*flits off***

**Mr. Tiny: HEY! COME BACK! *runs out of the room***

**Temp: *sigh* Peace and quiet...Okay...On with the story...**

**_Chapter 4_**

**I'm the Sinner Your the Saint**

Temprance sat looking at her hands on the table the next morning as the sun set thinking about how the night before had went. Rebeka was giving her space and was at the costum trailer talering some outfits for that nights show. Darren walked up nervously and cleared his throat. " Umm, Temprance...Can I ask you something?" Temprance looked at him. She noticed that he was deffently going through the change. He was a little more muscle deffind, and his skin was a little paler than normal. His once dark green eyes were a lot brighter. His dark brown hair was alittle darker. She nodded for him to continue. " Sure..." Darren looked at her for a moment then looked away. " Umm, never mind...Its a stupid question..." He said as he walked away. Temprance watched him walk off with a heavy heart. _I know I didn't bloodie him on purpose but my own fledgling won't even talk to me..._ She stood up and headed over to her Rebekas' tent, as she entered she walked over to her bed and layed down. She pulled out the only remaining thing she had left of her mother. Her bible, she opened it and skimed some scripters...When she felt bad she always read her bible. She knew even though she was a supernatural creature she wasn't damned, and even though vampires and lycans had diffrent gods she knew somewhere out there there was a god who loved her and wouldn't damn her just because of what she was. " Temp?" Temprance quickly hid her bible as she sat up to see who had called her name. She smiled lightly as she saw it was her savior. " Oh, hi dad..." Larten stepped into the tent. He paused when he saw his charge stuff something under her pillow. " What was that?" He asked as he stepped over to her bed, and sat on the edge of it. Temprance blushed. " Ummm, it wasn't anything important...Just a girl thing..." Larten raised an eyebrow at this remark. " A girl thing?" Temprance nodded. " Yeah, you know...Girl magazine, boys, kissing, pmsing, sex..." Larten looked at her for a moment letting what she just said fillter into his head. "Boys...Kissing...PMSing...Sex..." Larten stood up from the bed and turned away from his daughter. Temprance could see the wheels in his head turning. And it hit her that what she said might have been the wrong thing to say. Even though she was 135 she still had the body of a seventeen year old, being both lycan and vampire she aged **VERY** slowly. To Larten she was still a child, and his daughter. She had never in all the years she had been with him, had she ever had a romantic relationship with a guy. Larten turned back to her and looked at her with a very confusing look. " Okay the PMSing thing we don't need to talk about you won't have to deal with that...Ummm..." He paused for a moment and scratched his head. " Boys..." He looked at her. " Is there someone your intrested in?" He asked. Temprance looked at him stunned, She could feel her face turning red. " Umm, dad...I just...nooo...I just...its..." She stammered. Larten sat back down on the edge of the bed. " You can talk to me Temp..." She looked at him. " I know, Dad I'm not intrested in anyone right now I just..." Larten paused for a moment and Temp saw his face turn red. " Your curiouse about...Sex..." Temprance looked at him spellbound. She wanted to crawl under her bed and hide. Larten saw the nervouseness etched on her face. " Its okay its natural, and I'm sure in your time, there were many legends floating around about vampire sex, lycan sex...Believe me, I have heard a few." Temprance sat there looking at him speechless. _This isn't the Dad I knew...I know he's just trying to help...But he's only making it worse..._" Larten? Temp?" Larten and Temprance looked over at the entrance of the tent and saw a lady standing there. She was tall with long dark black hair (A/N: If I get her looks wrong I'm srry), she was wearing a dark green tunic top with tan pants, and black boots. Her dark brown eyes held a bright light. Temprance jumped off the bed in gleefull laughter. "Arra! Your back!" She said. Arra held the girl, with a smile. " Well seems from that conversation you were in the need of a rescue..." She looked at Larten. " Sorry, I don't mean to offend you..." Larten looked at her with a smile. " Its okay, I was floundering..." Temperance looked at him. " Dad, can we save those conversations for Arra?" Larten looked at his daughter and nodded. " If you wish..." Arra walked over and hugged Larten. " Its good to see you again..." She whistered. Larten held her for a long time. Temprance could see the love he held for the vampiress. When he pulled away he kissed her on the cheek. " Like wise..."

Arra looked Darren over. " Well, Temprance I have to say he isn't that bad looking..." Temprance looked at her friend blushing. "Arra! No! He's my charge!" Arra smiled at her. Darren didn't hear the conversation he was to busy walking among the audience passing out merchandice. " Temp, just because he's your charge doesn't mean you can't be with him..." Arra said as she took a seat to watch the show. Temprance looked at Darren. She shook her head. _I can't trust anyone with my heart, I've been hurt to many times, All I need is Dad, Arra, and The Cirque...No one else..._As she headed backstage for her performance she ran into Larten. Larten looked at her.

" You okay? " Temprance looked at him. "Yeah, just thinking..." Larten smiled at her. " About what?" Temprance shook her head. " Nothing..." She pushed past him to go change into her costume.

_5min l8er_

Mr. Tall walked onto the stage. " Ladies and Gentleman I would like to introduce to you tonight a very special performer, she like all our other performers is one of a kind...Please do not make any loud noises...Or sudden movements...If you do...Her instincts could kick in and it may be your last night in this world...I introduce to you...The daughter of one of our other performers you saw tonight a daughter of the moon Lady Crepsley!" As the lights dimmned Mr. Tall exited the stage and slowly Temprance walked onto the stage. Blue lights slowly crossed the stage. The audience gasped as they saw the girl. She was wearing a dark blue body suit, she had a long black tail, her nails were long and sharp, her teeth were cainine like, her ears were wolf like, her eyes were silver and the lights seemed to make them glow. She moved very fluidly. Music started to play and as it played the audience seemed to quiet as if waiting for the lycan to sing...And she did and her voice was bell like...

Memories (Borrowed from Within Temptation)

In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why. 

As she sang the audience seemed to go into a trance. Darren stood next to Larten, he could feel his pulse quicken. He looked at Larten. " How does she do that?" He asked. Larten looked at him. " Well its because she is a lycan, their song is very aluring...Also because your a male...You hear her lonelyness and her yearning for a companion. She is casting out that call without realizing it." Darren looked at Larten confused. " How come your not affected?" Larten looked at him with a smile.

" Because I am her father, and I don't have a crush on her like you do..." Darren looked at Larten nervously. " How did you know?" Larten looked at his daughter on the stage. " Its obviouse from a mile away.."

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home. 

Temprance sang and looked up at Darren. He was watching her intently. She smiled at him and he smiled back and waved at her. Larten was standing next to him, he seemed to have been talking to Darren about something that he had found amusing, which she knew he would probably tell her about later. As she danced she felt like her body was coming alive with fire. She felt great, and she didn't know why. Before she came on stage she felt like crap. She saw Arra walk up to stand next to Larten and she waved at Temprance. Temprance smiled and danced some more, watching the faces of the audience.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories... 

As the song ended she bowed and exited the stage. The audience erupted in applause and cheers. Temprance headed to the back of the stage to change, as she was changing Arra entered the changing room. " Good job girl...I taught you well." Temprance laughed. " Well you are a really good teacher." Arra smiled. " Well if only I had a voice like yours." Temprance laughed. " Well I didn't ask for it...It was a gift..." " If you ask me your a slut.." Came a sneering voice from the door. Arra and Temprance turned to see Truska standing in the door way. Arra narrowed her eyes at the woman, Temprance took a step towards her but Arra stopped her. " What do you want?" Arra asked. Truska looked at the two woman. " I want that bitch to leave..." Arra didn't even blink. " Well its not going to happen..." She stated. Truska looked at Arra. I wasn't talking to you, you filthy vampaneze bitch..." With a howl Temprance tackled Truska full force sending her flying into a cabnit in the room. Truska screamed in pain as Temprance cut her across the cheek with a blade. Arra hollered trying to pry Temprance off. Darren came running into the room, he tried to pry his sire off realizing she wasn't wearing a shirt or bra, he tried not to grab her inappropriatly. " Larten!" Arra hollered. Larten ran in, and pushed Darren aside and grabbed his charge with Arra's help. Truska wearly stood up holding her cheek. Larten glared at her, Arra drug her from the room. Larten took off his coat averting his eyes he handed it to Temprance who quickly covered her self with it. Darren who was standing in the room was looking at anything and everything but at his sire. Temprance looked at Larten. " I'm sorry..." She whispered. Larten looked at her and pulled her into an imbrace. " Its okay...We'll get through this..." He whispered kissing her head. Arra came back into the room cussing. She looked at Larten. " Charna's Guts! That bitch goaded her into it Larten...Don't let Hiberinus punish Temp, it wasn't her fault..." Larten nodded. " I'll talk to him don't worry..." He looked at Temprance. " Don't worry okay?..." Temprance nodded. " Okay..." Larten left the room. Temprance looked at Darren who looked at her with a red face. " Ummm, sorry about grabbing your ummm, yeah..." Arra looked at the two teens and decided to leave the room. Temprance smiled at her fledgling, she had to admit he was cute when he was embaressed. " Its okay..." She walked over to him. " Darren I wanted to thank you about you trying to step into that fight, that was very brave of you...Stepping into a fight with a vampire or lycan is very dangerous..." Darren looked at her and gave her a crooked grin. " Well I didn't want you to get in trouble..." Temprance thought for a moment. " Darren what did you want to ask me earlyer today?" Darren looked at the ground. " Its a stupid question..." Temprance smiled at him. " Darren, I'm your sire, you have to be able to ask me anything.." Darren looked at her. " Me being a half vampire...Does that make me a Sinner?" Temprance leaned closer to him and looked him directly in the eyes. She loved his eyes, they were hypnotic. She smiled a wolfish grin, and her eyes flashed silver.

" Darren I'm the Sinner, Your the Saint..." She leaned in and kissed him.

**_Fin_**

**Hahahahahha! Cliff hanger!**

**I am so evil...Stay tuned for the next chapter! Plz review...Plz no flames!**

**Mr. Tiny: *runs into room* I got my watch back!**

**Temp: WHAT? NO! Where is Larten?**

**Mr. Tiny: hehehehehehe! I locked him in his coffin...**

**Temp: really...then y is he behined you?**

**Larten: *growls* Ur dead...**

**Mr. Tiny: Damn...**

**~ to b continued~**


End file.
